Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to scanning devices, and more particularly to a general purpose user definable scanning device for measuring temperature, pressure, frequency, etc., or any other parameter which may be converted to and represented by a voltage.
Scanning devices which sequentially monitor a plurality of parameters are known. Such known devices generally employ expensive sensors and complex circuitry such as thermocouples which require an internal lookup table for the generation of desired output. Some such device utilize a plurality of variable resistors or pots which require frequent adjustment. In some instances, the device must be returned to the manufacturer for such adjustment.
In addition to requiring an extraordinary amount of calibration, known scanning devices can generally only measure fixed parameters. That is, the devices are not versatile, and the user cannot vary the parameter's measuring to accommodate different user applications.
Finally, such known scanning devices are not configured so as to be capable of use in conjunction with state-of-the-art temperature sensors which generate a voltage output and therefore do not require conversion.